deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridley vs. Mashtooth
Ridleyvmash.jpeg Ridley vs. Mashtooth is a What If? Death Battle between Ridley from the Metroid series and Mashtooth from The Legendary Starfy Description Ridley vs. Mashtooth! Which one of these spacefaring menaces has what it takes to crush the other to become the true Space Pirate King? Interlude Wiz: Throughout history, pirates have become the stuff of legend. Stealing whatever they want from whoever they please. Boomstick: And like anything, they become much cooler with the word 'Space' to them. W: Ridley, the Unending Rival of Samus Aran. BS: And Mashtooth, the Conqueror of Planet Bunnera. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! W: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Ridley W: Throughout the Galactic Federation’s lifespan there have been many threats to their goal of keeping peace throughout the Galaxy. But none are as prolific or tenacious as the Space Pirates BS: These guys aren't your average seafaring scallywags. They thrive on causing chaos and destruction throughout the Galaxy. And may God help you if you ever meet their leader. A badass, giant, plasma breathing monster. W: Ridley made a name for himself when he happened upon a human colony on the planet K-2L, most known for its exports of fuel containing crystals and cute squirrel creatures. BS: But one of those squirrels must have killed Ridley’s parents or something, so he just straight up torched the place himself! Jesus, man, what did these squirrels do to you?! W: Amongst the chaos, Ridley taunted a three year old Samus Aran, who attempted to befriend him, claiming he would eat the corpse of her parents. And he did! BS: HOLY SHIT! What kind of animal does that?! W: Actually, Ridley is no animal. Despite his monstrous appearance, Ridley is highly intelligent and a cunning strategist. BS: Well, turns out eating corpses heals Ridley, in fact, he doesn't even need to eat people to heal! W: Amongst Ridley’s many abilities is a healing factor, allowing him to survive being blasted in the mouth several times. BS:' But Ridley’s not just good at eating shots. He can also shoot lasers and breath fire like any good dragon should! He can also harden his body giving him more durability' W: Ridley’s fighting style can only be described as savage and sadistic. He enjoys toying with opponents before finishing them off. BS: He's strong enough to blow up a plateau on Zebes’ increased gravity and survive being left for dead after Sammy beat the hell out of him. W: Fortunately for him, the Space Pirate Scientists decided to experiment on him, turning him into a cybernetic killing machine. BS: Meta Ridley was about as badass as a robot dragon could get, but he still couldn't put Samus in the dirt. W: Desperate and beaten, Ridley exposed himself to massive amounts of Phazon, becoming Omega Ridley. BS: Essentially a walking corpse now, Ridley's old dip in the crazy mutant juice left him with some crazy powers even after he got over the addiction. W: The Phazon corruption bolstered his healing factor, allowing him to fully regenerate from a cyborg. BS: He's tough enough to survive getting blasted by lasers, falling off a cliff and EXPLODING, as well as the time he was buried under a bunch of rocks and got up just fine. W: He's strong enough to pierce through Chozo Armor and fast enough to outspeed Samus’ spacefaring Gunship and avoid its targeters. BS: But Ridley's not invincible. He's been taken out multiple times by Samus, even being killed eventually, and is really goddamn arrogant. W: But even death didn't put Ridley down for good. Through cloning, Ridley was revived several times, only for him to be killed by a Metroid Queen and an X-Parasite BS:' Still, clone or not, Ridley is one purple dinosaur who definitely doesn't love you. Don't fuck with this guy, cause he’ll become the bane of your existence' Ridley bursts through a metal bridge, roaring and smugly grinning as he twirls a familiar red hat around his finger BS:' HOLY FUCK HE JUST KILLED MARIO!!!' Mashtooth W: Ultimate power is something that many desire, but few will ever claim. BS: And none want it more than the legendary space pirate, Mashtooth. W: Mashtooth had become infamous for his ruthlessness, and it was only a matter of time before he set his sights on the planet Bunnera. BS: What is it with these guys and invading worlds with cute, fluffy things? But the Bunnerans were different. W: The rabbit-like denizens of Bunnera had the curious ability to shapeshift, taking various forms for a variety of uses. BS: Mostly stuff like gardening or baking. You’d think these guys would realize that they could easily take over the galaxy with that type of power but nooooo, they’re just a bunch of peace-loving hippies. W: The Bunneran’s philosophy aside, Mashtooth craved their power for himself, and was able to conquer the planet with little trouble BS: Y’see this is why ya need a military, kids! W: Once conquered, Mashtooth began absorbing the Bunnearan’s power….by sniffing them… BS: I don’t….what the hell kind of way of absorbing power is that?! W: Don’t question it. BS: Anyway, Mashtooth became extremely powerful, he wields a scimitar which he can summon at will, and also can turn into lightning! W: Mashtooth is protected by a shield, which is highly resistant to energy-based attacks, but doesn’t seem to protect him at all from physical attacks. BS: However, like any addict, Mashtooth wanted more! Unfortunately, Bunnera’s prince had escaped to seek assistance. He came back, however and with the assistance of Starfy, Mashtooth was pushed back….OR WAS HE?! W: In a last-ditch attempt for ultimate power, Mashtooth ate Bunston, absorbing his power and mutating into a new form. BS: Mega Mashtooth is faster, stronger, and tougher than before, and he can fly! He can even throw meteors and take them to the face like it’s nothing! W: Mashtooth is strong enough to push a small moon with his laser breath, can teleport with his electrokinesis, and is tough enough to tank the ultimate attack of his lackeys. BS: His nose suction can tear apart debris from the Bunneran Castle! But unfortunately, he’s not the sharpest bulb in the drawer. W: Rather than earning the respect of his lackeys, Mashtooth rules through fear, threatening to kill them if they disobey. BS:' Damn! I bet he doesn’t even give them free dental care! What a douche!' W: Even still, Mashtooth is feared for a good reason. BS:' Even after fighting demons and the like, Mashtooth is the greatest threat Starfy's ever faced.' Moe: Starf! Now what do we do?! Mega Mashtooth: Nothing! What can you do? You face an invincible power! Interlude W: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! BS:' IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BAAAATTLLLE!' Pre-Fight Planet Bunnera. The once peaceful world was now ravaged by the space pirate Mashtooth. Unconscious bodies of its depowered citizens filled the streets and the castle itself. Atop it all, sat Mashtooth, sitting idly on his throne. “Ugh,” he groaned “Where are they?!” Just then, a diminutive Swabbie lackey burst into Mashtooth’s repurposed throne room in a panic. “Sir!” He cried, “Emergency! Emergency!” Mashtooth growled. “If this isn't about Bunston you're becoming my next snack.” “W-we” the Swabbie stammered. “WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!!!” “What?!” Mashtooth stood, getting ready to cut down the Swabbie in rage when the sound of glass shattering filled the room. When Mashtooth turned, he saw that the giant window overlooking Bunnera’s surface had a glaring hole in it. Turning back, he was shocked to find the minion dead, and an unwelcome guest in his throne room. “Ah, hello.” Ridley cackled. “I presume you're the one running things around here.” “Hey! You can't kill him!” Mashtooth exclaimed. “I was gonna do that!” “Oh what?” Ridley asked, holding the corpse up with his clawed foot “This poor thing? He's only a warmup for you.” He slammed his foot down, crushing the Swabbie. Mashtooth roared and summoned his scimitar, lightning striking everywhere. “You're dead!” He raged. FIGHT! Mashtooth instantly charged at the opposing space pirate, whose tail sprung into action, clashing with Mashtooth’s blade as he slowly lifted off the ground. Mashtooth parted his blade with Ridley’s as the dragon opened his mouth, launching blasts of fire at Mashtooth. However, the blasts dissipated against Mashtooth’s shield. “Hah! I'm invincible!” Mashtooth gloated before being smacked in the face by Ridley’s tail. Ridley cackled with glee at the strike, infuriating the Conqueror even further. He jumped at Ridley, slashing at him wildly. The attacks connected, causing the dragon to shriek in pain. He grabbed his foe before flying up, and grinding him against the walls. However, after a few moments, he noticed after a while that he hadn't been grabbing anything before he was struck by lightning. Ridley fell to the ground, nothing Mashtooth standing to the far side of the room, glowing blue. Not one to let this slide, Ridley charged Mashtooth before the red pirate disappeared again in a flash of lightning. He reappeared again, slashing from behind and disappearing before Ridley could counter. The process repeated, with Mashtooth teleporting and slashing, until Ridley fell to his knees. Mashtooth reappeared once more in front of Ridley’s face, readying a final blow. However, when his blade connected with the pteranodon, instead of severing his head, the scimitar snapped in two. Ridley stood, his skin darkened, laughing. “What the-” Mashtooth started before Ridley grabbed him and threw him back behind him. Mashtooth landed outside of the room. An idea popped in his head, but he needed time. “Get him!” Mashtooth yelled, before teleporting away as nearly every mook in the area converged on Ridley, who himself was just exiting to the courtyard. The sounds of chaos and fighting could be overheard as Mashtooth reappeared in a prison area, where several Bunnerans were held captive. --- Boring, Ridley thought as he fought off the waves of minions. That oaf actually proved a worthy threat, but he had cowardly ran from the fight. As he was about to snap the neck of a demon-like creature, however, an explosion could be heard from a nearby tower. Smoke cleared as a massive draconic figure rose from the rubble. Mega Mashtooth roared as he flew into the stars, tossing meteors down at his foe. Ridley wasted no time following him, dodging the meteors with his insane speed. Mega Mashtooth attempted to swat Ridley out of the air but he was too fast, dodging even the lighting that had begun striking down. Ridley slashed at his opponent’s limbs, scratching his arms, chest and tail, but none of that seemed to even slow Mashtooth down. Mashtooth flew back as he charged a huge beam of energy, launching it at Ridley. In response, Ridley fired back a smaller beam of plasma. The beams clashed, both space pirates flying closer to the other in an attempt to push back the other until. KABOOOM!!!! Both beams exploded, leaving the entirety of the Bunneran Castle in ruins. However, a figure rose from the rubble. Groaning in pain. “What the hell was up with that guy?” Mashtooth rubbed the back of his neck, having exhausted most of his energy in that beam attack. He began to walk away before suddenly a spiked tail burst through his chest. He looked back to find Ridley, floating behind him and still alive. “Allow me to answer your question.” Ridley said as he yanked his tail out, moved in front of Mashtooth and grabbed him by the throat. “I am called the Cunning God of Death.” Ridley said, readying his tail for another strike. “Let me show you why.” With a stroke of his tail, Ridley bisected Mashtooth horizontally, dropping his lifeless upper half to the ground and letting out an ear piercing victory roar. KO! Ridley took Mashtooth’s corpse, planning to consume it later Starfy and co. arrive at Planet Bunnera only to find it completely devastated BS: Yeaaaaah! Who's too big now, bitch! W: While Mashtooth certainly wasn't a weak opponent, Ridley simply had him beat in every single category. For starters. Ridley's intellect is far greater than Mashtooth’s, who was nearly tricked into giving up his power! BS: Sure, Mashtooth could turn into lightning, but even then he's slower than Ridley, who can keep up with Samus’ ship, making him faster than light! W: In fact, the sheer fact Ridley could not just survive, but fight on Zebes, which has gravity 960x that of Earth, puts him far above anything Mashtooth could do, especially considering most of his feats take place on Bunnera which has LOWER gravity than Earth. BS: And remember that plateau Ridley destroyed? ''' W: By accounting for the size of the plateau, the resulting explosion and Zebes’ increased gravity, Ridley's plasma beam has the equivalent power of nearly six gigatons of TNT! BS: '''When even Mashtooth's super form is overwhelmed by Ridley’s base stats, that's when you know Mashtooth doesn't stand half a chance. W: The winner is Ridley! Next Time on Death Battle! Two Great Kings. One has already toppled the other's crown. But never have they fought at their peak. Their power is so great, one can only Dream of their limits. And their evil is so great, stories are told of their Malice Dreamy Bowser vs. Calamity Ganon Category:Birbddha Category:'Pirates' themed Death Battles Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018